Digimon: World, the game
by gallantmon7196
Summary: Digimon: World is a massive, inter-platform, MMO game, created and programmed by 16 year old Drake Westbrook, along with the help of every major game developer. Join him and his partner, as they travel the vast regions of this Digital World with the occasional help from his friends and family. Teen for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this (yet another) idea that popped into my head and may replace a previous story that I took down a LONG while back. So this story is going to be a combination of multiple franchises but is, for the most part, Digimon, hence the reason that it is in this category. So, let's try this out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Apple or any games, media, companies, studios and product mentioned in this story, only the plot, for the most part. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Announcement Heard 'Round the World an the Release that soon follows

* * *

###Bedroom, Manhattan, March 1, 2013, Drake P.O.V.###

I sat at my computer typing away furiously in my darkened room. I liked the dark, it was calm and comforting and a cool place for the upcoming summer. Lines upon lines of green code and numbers rushed along the screen at an almost unreadable speed. But I could understand it all, every last digit in every line of code, estimated to be the equivalent of 1,500 miles in length, and I had it all memorized. I entered a final command {...If-7 S!%-LiFeBar = "0" (next line) Then-#Game-Over#}. I typed in the command, the Final Command, everything else was done, the unique engine for running, the sprites, everything was done. Now, all he had to do was send the email.

"Finally, I'm done. Everything is game set and match."

I clicked the file and attached it to the Email, with the special code for it going directly to the development team and where they should put it. Now I leaned back in my chair, sighing in content.

"Drake, honey. Dinner is ready."

Coming Mom."

Standing up, I opened my door, blinded briefly by the sudden bust of light I walked out of my room and over to the kitchen and my mom's delicious cooking.

* * *

###E3 2013, June 13, 2013 Main Conference Room, Third-person/camera P.O.V.###

The crowd applauded loudly as the developers left the stage. Screen shots of the game flashed on and off on the screens and the demo of game went flawlessly, no bugs with the game. The announce then stood up onto the stage, a young guy in his twenties, cheerful and smiling broadly.

"Okay everyone, let's hear an applause for them."

The crowd erupted into another applause before quieting down. Taking the hint, the announcer continued talking.

"Okay, that just about wraps it up for announcements this year. We do, however have a special announcement from the presidents of Microsoft, Xbox, Sony, Bethesda, Gearbox, Activistion, Bungie...(He goes on, and on and on so I'm not going to bother)...and finally Bandai. So let's have him come up here."

The crowd was mildly shocked. The announcer had just named off the presidents of a lot of the biggest gaming companies in the world. What was going on? The group of people moved onto the stage, some forced to stand on the stair and edges, precariously. The President of Bandai stepped forward, obviously the ringleader of everything, and began to speak in heavy accented English.

"It is my pleasure to say that we, all of us participating companies have the pleasure of announcing the release of a new game coming later this year."

Multiple gasps could be heard from the dead silent crowd. Smiling to himself, the president continued.

"This new game is an huge, open world experience. It is inter-console, combining entirely on one network for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the 360, along with the PC and the Wii."

Again gasps erupted from the crowd, only this time more apparent. A small murmur arose through the crowd. The world must be massive to be able to fit that many players. President Ishikawa (CEO of Bandai) smiled at the others on the stage with him. He waited for the crowd to quiet down again before continuing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, people all around the world, I present you...Digimon: World."

He dramatically waved his hand towards the screen, showing the world premiere trailer.

* * *

## 5 minutes later ##

The room was quiet, deathly quiet. They had all just watched one of the greatest trailers ever. They had seen action, explosions, swords clashing and monsters-tons of them-ones that didn't even make any sense, yet. Ishikawa turned back to the audience, a smile plastered onto his face.

"There are 2 more announcements that I also have the pleasure to make. The first is a way that you, the players of the game can get your Digimon Partner early."

Three company logos; Apple, Samsung and Android, flashed onto the screen.

"There is an app on each of type of smart phone, where you can take a quiz to find who your partner is. It will only cost 1 American Dollar and you don't even have to have the main game. It is a stand alone game itself. The Digimon becomes the equivalent of a living creature. They are run by an advanced artificial intelligence program, that can even help you with sorting information along with being voice activated. If you want, you can even nickname them if your bond becomes strong enough."

The murmuring in the crowd grew louder and louder, until cheering could be heard throughout the entire convention center. Ishikawa leaned back into the microphone for one last announcement.

"Along with the app, a new attachment is coming to the Xbox, PlayStation and PC's everywhere. We call it, the Nerve-Helm."

The three company logos were replaced by a gray colored helmet that looked like it was out of a sci-fi film. ** (Look up "NerveGear" on google images) **

"The Nerve-Helm will put you into the thick of things, making everything seem so real."

The crowd exploded with cheers.

"The Game, along with the Nerve-Helm, are set to be released December first of this year, and the app is going to be released publicly tomorrow."

With that final statement everyone cheered as the presidents of the other companies clapped and cheered for Ishikawa, while the man, along with a teen, age 17, on the other side of the country, both smiled to themselves.

* * *

###Living room, Manhattan, 9:26 P.M. November 30, 2013, Drake P.O.V.###

I sat on the family couch with my mom and dad next to me, my younger sister on the floor. My sister had a huge grin on her face, the kind that only six year-old could accomplish towards me. While my parents showered me with praise, saying how proud they were for me and what I have accomplished. The announcer on the T.V. began to speak, obtaining the attention of the family of four.

"We are here, at the front entrance of the GameStop flagship store, anxiously awaiting the release of the largest awaited game in many years; Digimon: World. Set to be released tomorrow. The game was announced to the world at E3 earlier this year and hype for it went through the roof almost immediately. Almost everyone in the world with a PC, Xbox, or PlayStation has wanted the game, and sales are expected to reach 15.5 million here in the United states alone and reach 45.9 million world wide."

My family and I all cheered, the sales projections are huge, much bigger than I had predicted.

"The identity of the creator of the game, whom going under the alias; Yggdrasil, is unknown. But whomever he is, his family and friends must be very proud."

My parents and little sister cheered for me, while I sheepishly smiled. I wasn't one for attention and I tend to blush when it is directed at me.

"Sales for Digimon: World are going to start at midnight tonight with servers being opened at noon Eastern Standard Time. We at IGN will be covering the release along with the parties worldwide."

* * *

###Next Day, 11:59 AM, Bedroom,Drake's P.O.V.###

I stepped into my room, my parents into their own and my sister into her's. Each of them went to go and create their accounts and upload their digimon from each of their phones. But my account was already created and my partner uploaded. It helps being the creator and beta testing the game. I hooked the Nerve-Helm up to my Xbox and lay down on my bed. Pulling the visor down until it reached my neck, my head completely encompassed into the helm. After a few moments of waiting, a brilliant flash of color swam into my vision and noise penetrated my ears. A login screen popped up and I filled it out.

Username: Yggdrasil_

Password: Hazard-Dragon_

An artificial voice began speaking into my left ear.

_"Welcome back Yggdrasil, I assume you want to continue using your avatar."_

"Yes, I do."

_"And I presume Gold is still you partner?" _

"That he is, that he is."

_"Very well than. Game will be starting in 3...2...1."_

The world became an almost blinding white, signaling that I was being teleported into the game. I smiled to myself.

'This is going to be so much fun.'

* * *

**And...cut. This is the end of chapter 1 for my latest story. Tell me what you guys think and some suggestions that you have to take up a few chapters. **

**As a special note. This story is to be split up into ARCS, I'm not sure how many there will be at the moment though. This chapter is (obviously) the beginning of ARC 1: Introduction. A short ARC, but still one non the less. Mostly I will be introducing Drake, his family, and his few friends along with all of their partners.**

**Remember to read and Review everyone, tell me what you liked and/or didn't like.**

**-Gallant out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, I would like to thank everyone that read (and like) the story. I want to give a large thanks to KumoFuzei for pointing out grammatical mistakes last chapter, which I have fixed. Now, enough stalling, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, would I really be writing fanfiction? And for that matter if I owned Microsoft, there wouldn't be an Xbox One. The only things I own for this story are; My characters, the plot, and the idea.**

**Legend: **

_Game Item/control_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Ryan Speaking

_Joe Speaking_

* * *

###IN GAME, Western Village of Beginnings, December 1, 2013, Drake's P.O.V.###

The light faded away as quickly as it had appeared, temporarily disorienting me with the mixture of bright colors, mixed with dark shadows. I bent down and put my hands on my knees to keep myself from virtually hurling. Even after the numerous entries that I have taken during development, I still couldn't get over the nauseating feeling when entering. After a few minutes I was able to stand up and look around. I was in the Western Village of Beginnings, one of four that everyone, including myself, spawn into when starting the game. Which one a player spawns in depends on their position on Earth. Players in North-West Hemisphere spawn where I am, while ones in the South-West Hemisphere are in the Southern Village, the South-East Hemisphere are in the Eastern Village and the North-East Hemisphere get the Northern Village. Each village was different in design, representing the Quadrant it is situated in.

The Northern Village was a huge fortress, with high walls made of tall trees, protecting its denizens from the harsh, cold climates and snow. The Southern Village was a similar design to the Northern Village, except with the walls made of large stones to provide cover from dangerous sandstorms that erupt in that desert region. The Easter Village is very childish, created by my younger sister in fact, in structure. It is in a sprawling field with the Digitama, also called Digi-eggs, just lay on the grass nearby and the hatched young ones play around in the shade of trees and large toy blocks. And finally the Western Village the one I was situated in, it was in the form of a large tree in the middle of a dense forest. The Digi-eggs were situated all around me on the branches and nearby bushes. I had modeled this village after my username; Yggdrasil, the World Tree. A tree from Norse mythology that is said to have created the universe. I continued looking around, marveling that I was in this world again, my world, the one that I had created.

"Yggdrasil, Yggdrasil!"

I suddenly felt the force equivalent of a large bull slam into me from behind. The force knocked me to the ground and proceeded to sit on me. Cursing, I struggled to get up.

"Dammit, get off of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yggdrasil, I thought you would be happy to see me."

The weight lifted off of me, allowing myself to stand up. Whirling around to face my "attacker" I came face to face with Gold, my personal Digimon. Gold is a subspecies of the Guilmon family, a GoldGuilmon. His body structure is similar to that of a regular Guilmon except with a little less muscle mass on the arms and slimmer around the stomach area with a six-pack showing. Due to his name, Gold's coloration is different from the average Guilmon. Gold has golden colored scales in place of the normal red ones, his under belly is a silver-gray color and the usual black markings are instead bronze. Gold's ears were drooped down, a sad expression adorning his face. Feeling bad for the monster, I crouched down until I was eye level with him.

"I'm sorry Gold. I didn't mean to yell, you just surprised me. How about, as a way for apologizing, I get you a large cone of ice cream."

Gold's bat-like ears perked up at the mention of food. Soon the rookie was smiling at me and jumping around in excitement.

"YAY, YAY, ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!"

"Okay, boy, okay. Yes we are going to get ice cream, but let me do something first. For this I need you to stand still."

Gold stopped jumping around and was able to stand still with his lead slightly cocked to the side, wondering what I was doing. Smiling at how naive he is I swiped my left hand down, pulling up the player menu. I clicked on the _Items_ button then scrolled down and selected _Special Items. _I proceeded to select the only item in the section, the _I.D. Mirror. _Upon selecting it the item formed into my hand, the _I.D. Mirror _is a multi-purpose item that all players are given at the start game, along with a basic set of combat armor and single weapon, dependent on the combat class they chose. Since I'm the creator of the game, I created a unique class for myself, dubbed the Holy Knight-Class, giving me a large Battleaxe weapon, normally used as a dual handed weapon, but I can use it with one hand. Its shaft made of steel, topped with two Chrome-digiziod-a rare metal in this world-and gold blades. Holding up the mirror, I used one of its functions to check Gold and make sure that his data is completely correct, and that this function is supposed to work.

* * *

##_I.D. Mirror_##

_Species: Gold_Guilmon

_Level: Rookie_

_Type: Holy Dragon_

_Attribute: Vaccine/Data_

_Family: Dragon's Roar and Virus Busters_

_Highest Achievable Level: Mega_

_Description: GoldGuilmon are a very unique race. Rarely scene in the Digital World. Unlike their Guilmon and BlackGuilmon cousins, GoldGuilmon are Vaccine and Data, and are quite tame. Their origins are unknown, but it is believed that the species was created when a Wizardmon took a Guilmon digi-egg and enchanted it._

* * *

##Back to Drake##

I nodded to myself, the programming seemed to be solid for this part. Turning off the identification function, I looked at my reflection. I was still amazed about how life like the graphics were for us. I stared at the mirror, looking at my face. The Nerve-Helm scans your face every time you log in so that it can update any and all features onto the avatar. In a sense, Copy-and-Pasting my face onto the avatar. My lightly tanned face, that I got from my mother, faced back at me with two deep blue eyes staring at me. A mess of chestnut brown hair on top of my head, occasionally getting in my face as thee virtual wind blew through the village. Smiling again, I put the mirror away and turned to Gold.

"Now, let's go get you some ice cream."

"YAY!"

* * *

###15 Minutes later###

Gold and I walked along the path, passing shops selling a variety of items. Everything from armor, to weapons, to food and camping gear. I payed them no heed, I already had my personal weapons, along with a full suit or armor that I had "found" in a suspiciously placed chest just outside of town. It consisted of elaboately decorated pieces, a mix of silver and platinum in color, with gold edging. A flowing crimson cape billowed behind me. Checking the clock on my H.U.D. I noticed that I would need to be leaving the village soon. Everyone else, with the exception of me and a select few developers, got to make our accounts early and play around inside of the world. Everyone else has to go through a long-30 minute-tutorial on how the controls of the Nerve-Helm, along with uploading their digimon and face scanning, giving me plenty of time to gather my gear and get a decent distance away from the town.

"Come on Gold, let's get out of here."

"Okey dokey!"

Gold and I ran out of the village and into the dense surrounding forest. The two of us hiked for a few hours, slaying the low level wild digimon and animals, that attacked us, as we go. We found a good clearing to make camp and took it. Pitching the tent and setting up the cots, Gold laid in his while I finished setting up. I placed numerous torches around the site and then settled into my cot. With twilight fast approaching, Undead and Demon type digimon become more active, making it very dangerous for new players, especially when they log out. The log out programming put my avatar into a "soulless" state in which any animal, wild Digimon or even player can come kill me and steal anything of value from the body. Thankfully, with Gold right next to me, I'll be safe for the time being. Pulling up the menu again, I pressed on the _Logout _button. My vision went black, and I was out of the game.

* * *

###Next Day, Monday December 2, 2013, Drake P.O.V. School###

I walked into the front lobby of my school, shaking the bit of snow that had accumulated off my head. I looked around, smiling to see everyone either on their phones or excitedly talking with each other. The topic of choice being Digimon: World. Spotting my group of friends, I pushed and shoved my way through the mass of students in the way, catching bits and pieces of conversations.

"...love the game..."

"...graphics are amazing..."

"I my digimon to..."

"Wow...champion already?"

With one final squirm, I squeezed my way out of the crowd and deposited myself onto the Twins. The Twins, as everyone in school calls them, are Joe and Ryan North. The two of them are fraternal and are complete opposites in nature. Joe stands at around 5'8" with short jet black hair and dark brown eyes, a consistent stubble of a beard. He is thicker than the average High school student, but is strong enough to put any of us on the floor in no time. He tends to loud and outgoing, almost always to start a physical fight while being spontaneous. Ryan, however is different in so many ways. He stands tall, equaling my height of 6'4". His light brown hair light blue eyes make him look very calm and relaxed, which he is. He rarely gets angry and tends to try to be the diplomatic one, using his words to quell the fight, unlike his brother. I'm not sure how, but the two fit with each other so well, it's disturbing.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Drake."

I jumped slightly at them answering at the same time. Even after the 10 years that I've known them, I still feel uneasy.

"So, did you guys play the game yesterday?"

"Of course we did. We teamed up and teamed up with each other immediately. Then started battling against any animal of digimon around the edge of the town."

_"Yeah, we even got our digimon up to the champion level already."_

"Cool, who are your partner's new forms?"

_"I got Patamon to Angemon." _

"And I got Tsukaimon to digivolve into Devimon." 

I smiled at two of my closest friends, they're doing pretty well for their first times playing the game.

"That's awesome guys."

"Hey Drake." 

"Yeah Joe?"

"I challenge your avatar to battle mine at the arena tomorrow."

###End of Chapter###

* * *

**Well, I left it at a slight cliff hanger, with Joe challenging Drake to a battle with their respective avatars. Will Drake accept, and if he does will his secret be out? Only time will tell.**

**So onto other news, what do you guys think of GoldGuilmon, he's one of 4 OC digimon that I have planned right now. But I will tell you this, his mega form is a real digimon, think you know what it is?**

**Read and review guys. And tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes, I don't use a beta reader, so it would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEY, I'm BACK! Sorry for the unnecessary long wait for this chapter between finals, my summer vacation, and other fics I'm working on, things got a little hectic. But I have returned.**

**I would like to thank KumoFuzei for pointing out the faults in my previous chapter.**

**Also I would like to point out, if one of the characters are not speaking in proper English, it is not because of my bad writing, just that is the way that person is speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story idea and most digital world locations **

_Game Item/ Command Control _

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

###Where the previous chapter left off, Drake's P.O.V.###

"What," I ask.

Joe smirked confidently at me. "You heard me. You and your digimon, against me and Devimon. What do you say?"

His smirk grew larger, not one that's demoralizing but one that showed a great deal of confidence.

"W..well..I...I...I..." I didn't know how to reply. You can't just tell your friend that you're the creator of the game with so many people around. And if we were to battle, Gold's far too strong for him, that would definitely arouse A LOT of suspicion. "...ONE MONTH!"

"What," Joe asked, turning to me. "What do you mean one month?"

"Umm...Uhhh... Well, why not a month? If we battled this afternoon, it would be boring. Both of our digimon are weak and it wouldn't be very exciting. But if we battle each other a month from now, we and our digimon would be stronger. Therefore the fight would being more exciting." I quickly said from my mouth. By now, our conversation had caught the attention of the people around us. They were all looking at us, excited at the prospect of a battle. Ryan was off to my left with our other friends; Anthony, Jack, Julius, and Laurence, all of them trying not to laugh.

"So what do you say, a month?" I continued nervously, forcing a weak smile. It must look hilarious to everyone else, with me looking down at my friend and seeming extremely nervous.

There was silence, Joe had an unusually thoughtful look, rubbing the beginnings of a beard. Everyone else seemed to be holding their breaths, anticipating the answer. Suddenly smiling brightly, Joe stuck out his hand. "Deal Drake. Prepare yourself."

Everyone started doing a small cheer, excited about the prospect of the battle. Then the bell rang, bringing all of us back to reality, and rushed off to class.

* * *

###Few hours later, lunch###

I sat at my usual lunch table with Ryan, Anthony, Jack, Julius and Laurence, Joe is nowhere to be seen. Ryan was talking excitedly about his Angemon. I swear, the guy likes angles, we're not sure why though he just always has. Jack, Anthony, Julius, and Laurence were each on their smart phones, checking their digimon's stats and their avatar's equipment. I chuckled to myself at their enthusiasm, they are my closest friends, the ones that I've known since Elementary school. The only ones that I would trust my secret to. But I couldn't.

Anthony Martin is a pretty cool person to be around. Both of his parents were French and used to live along the Mediterranean coast, so he ended up inheriting a darker skin tone than the rest of us, but made it look as though he had a constant tan. He stood around six feet tall and was pretty lanky. He always wears cargo shots blue and white sneakers and a soccer jersey. He has sharp, almond colored eyes and his hair is very low cut and pretty thin. His current digimon is Kotemon, the Kendo Swordsman.

Next is Jack Bell, also known as Jack the Imp, or simply The Prankster. Jack is a prankster through and through, he does every prank possible and keeps thinking of more. He's done simple thumb tacks on chairs to 3 pigs and a bucket of paint. Best not to ask. He's a really small kid, standing at five feet six inches, I swear, he hasn't grown since the seventh grade. His face is full of impish features, a pointed nos and pointy ears. His eyes are large "innocent" green orbs. His skin is pretty fair but not pale. He tends to wear a black and gold striped shirt a pair of dark jeans and black sneakers. His partner, Impmon. Enough said.

Well now for Julius. Well actually Julius Gaius Caesar Jones. His name is not that surprising considering who his parents are. His mother is the head of the Ancient Cultures division of NYU and is currently in Pompeii, assisting with further excavation. While his father is a world renowned archaeologist but is here in the City to look after him. The hilarious thing is that Julius actually looks like an emperor, or at least in the movies. His stands at roughly six feet and has a pretty athletic build. His blond hair and deep blue eyes are striking with their vibrant color. Also Julius is part of the school football team. However, he isn't arrogant like the other players on the team. He still likes to hang out with us, his "nerdy" friends most of the time. He wears a Yankees t-shirt, sport shorts(mens) and blue and gray sneakers. His digimon is currently Flamemon.

Finally is Laurence Price. Laurence is the newest member of my or circle of friends. He moved here with his parents from England roughly 5 years ago, I think in seventh grade. He was new so everyone introduced themselves and the girls swooned over the accent that he had. Then word got out that his parents are really wealthy. His dad is a big time broker on Wall Street while his mom is a CEO for a multi-billion dollar company. So everyone went from being nice to asking for money or bugging him about it. Julius, Joe, Jack, Anthony, Ryan and I were the only people who ended up treating like a real person not someone to "borrow" money from, he became our friend and the rest is history. Laurence has a thin body structure and stands roughly five feet ten inches. His hair is a dark dark brown and is always medium length in cut. His eyes are an intelligent stormy gray. Because of his parents, Laurence is always forced to dress his best, so almost everyday he has a suit and tie one with dress shoes, the guy looks like he belongs on Wall Street with his dad. He's not very forgiving with the details, but I discovered he has an Ogremon.

So the six of us were sitting at our usual lunch table, eating the school slop and talking adamantly the game, and the battle between Joe and I.

"Heeey bitches," says Joe as he walks up to our table in his nonchalant manner with at least two girls hanging off of him. How he does? I'm not sure.

"Hey Joe," I reply with a wave. "You going to be playing today?"

"Yeah. Of course I'll be playing."

"Well, if you want, I can meet you guys in the starting city."

Joe broke into a huge smile. "Sure, Ryan and I will see you this afternoon."

* * *

###A few more hours later, Drake's bedroom, Drake's P.O.V.###

I opened the door to my room and threw my backpack into the corner. By the end of lunch, the entire school had become aware of the duel between Joe and I, and everyone began to talk about it. School itself was boring and seemed to lag on and on. Why? Because it's school, the area where we have to sit on cramped desks for hours on end and listen to a teacher go on and on about subjects that we could care less about. But now I'm home, I'm away from the linoleum floor hell and I can enter my paradise. Slipping the Nerve-Helm on, I lay down and logged in.

_Username: Yggdrasil__

_Password: Hazard-Dragon_ _

A flash of bright colors and I am back in my game, Digimon: World.

* * *

###Inside the Game, Drake's Camp site, Drake's P.O.V.###

My character woke up at my campsite, where I left Gold last night. Looking outside my tent, everything seemed to be in order, the fire was now just embers and there seemed to be no signs of conflict. The only thing missing was Gold.

"Gold," I called into the surrounding woods. "Gold are you out there?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," came a very recognizable voice from behind me. Suddenly the taste of grass and dirt is in my mouth and a VERY heavy object is on my back. Groaning loudly, I started flailing my arms.

"Gold," I cried. "Gold, please get off me."

"Oh, okay."

I felt as though the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders, and I was able to freely move again. Standing up immediately, I gave Gold a small glare before beginning to clean up camp. Half and hour later, Gold and I are setting off back to the starting village, hoping to meet up with Joe and Ryan.

* * *

###Another half hour later###

After another half hour, Gold and I are only a few miles away from the town, when we see the smoke. Confusion overcomes the two of us at the occurrence, towns, villages and cities are considered safe areas. So why is there smoke rising. We stand there for a few moments, before distant screams cause us to rush to the town with haste. Pulling down my visor, I whip out the _I.D. Mirror _and a blue sphere of energy forms in my hand.

* * *

###End of chapter###

**Okay, so here you all are, chapter three. Was is going on at the town? Was is the significance of the blue sphere? Are Joe and Ryan along with their partners alright? Hopefully all of these questions will be answered next chapter. **

**Remember to review guys, it encourages me to update faster.**


End file.
